Betting on Love
by Icehale
Summary: Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar love to bet on their friends' lives — with a bit of a perk at the end.


**Icehale: Hey guys! I'm back with another Girl Meets World fanfiction. This one is pretty short and not really the best, but as you may have guessed, I was hit with a round of writer's block. So that was annoying and I still have some side effects (look at me, talking about writer's block as if its a disease XD), but I'm back to writing. And we'll see how long that lasts, but I'm going to try my best to publish a one-shot, a new chaptered fic, or update a chaptered fic that's already published every Wednesday in the summer, at least. We'll see when school starts back up. Anyway, I'm going to move on to the disclaimer. Farkle? You want to do it?**

 **Farkle: Icehale does not own anything besides the plot. She says that she wishes to own a show as amazing as ours but she says that it isn't to be and she'll continue writing fanfiction for now. Is that all?**

 **Icehale: Yup! Anyway, on with the story!**

"A year or two, I give it," Lucas challenged, his lips quirking up into a smile.

Riley shook her head. "No, they love each other too much to wait that long," she said. "I say a little less than a year."

"You willing to bet on it?" he asked her teasingly.

"Definitely," Riley grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Winner gets the usual?"

"Obviously," Lucas nodded, a glint in his eye. "You're going down Matthews!"

"Right back at you Friar," Riley shot back, laughing. "After all, wouldn't I know my best friend and my uncle better than you?"

"I think you're forgetting that I'm pretty close friends with both of them," Lucas told her, winking.

Riley laughed. "We'll see who wins."

"I'm sure we will," Lucas agreed. "May the best person win."

—

"I can't believe it!" Riley shook her head, collapsing on a couch. "How did you win?"

The two were making their way back to their apartment after a long night of celebrating with Josh and Maya about their engagement the night before. It had been about a year and a half since they had made their bet.

"How did you win?" Riley repeated, laughing. "I had placed my bet since Maya had figured that he was just waiting for her to finish college."

"I had placed mine because Josh had told Farkle and I that he was planning to propose on her birthday," Lucas said, grinning in victory. "I guess he still decided to stick with his plan."

"You're the worst," Riley smiled, shaking her head and reaching up to peck him on the lips. "Betting on it because you already knew."

"I believe you owe me my prize?" he asked teasingly, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "After all, I did win the bet."

Riley sighed, holding up a finger as she reached for her phone. "We'll go tomorrow, I swear," she assured him, looking down at the screen. "I just need to make the arrangements. Are we bringing along Josh and Maya since we did bet on them, after all."

"Why not?" Lucas shrugged, smiling. "After all, the more the merrier. What about Farkle, Smackle, and Zay? You want to invite them?"

"Of course," Riley grinned. "After all, it wouldn't be complete without them." She stretched as she got up, and headed towards the hallway that held their bedroom. "I'm going to bed. After all, we have a big day ahead of us."

Lucas smiled, watching her retreating figure as she made her way to sleep. They were going to have a big day indeed.

—

"Woo!" Riley exclaimed, cheering for her best friend. "Good job Maya!"

Lucas grinned at her, picking up his own bowling ball. "You think I can beat a spare?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course you can," Riley told him, still grinning widely. "But there really isn't much of a chance. The only way you can is to get a strike."

Lucas laughed. "So I'm going to get a strike," he declared.

"Good luck with that," Riley called, walking in the direction on the snack bar. "I'm going to grab some pretzels."

She returned in time to watch Lucas bowl a perfect strike. He turned around, grinning in victory and walked over to her. Plucking a pretzel out of the bag, Lucas grinned in victory at Riley.

"Told you," he said quietly. "Two wins in twenty four hours."

RIley sighed frustratedly. "Fine, you win."

"Thanks Riley," Lucas laughed, kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "By the way?" she told him, returning his kiss.

"I win either way."


End file.
